Rock & Blood 2: Here we go again
by EmilyMiley
Summary: 2 years after the events that occurred in Malibu, Mitchie is now attending Winchester College with long time friends Shane and Nate .Her life is becoming a movie while new students are found dead in campus . Revenge? New suspects? Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rock & Blood 2 : **_

_**Here we go again .**_

* * *

_**A/N : finally the sequel , I'm so sorry for being so late . Hope you liked it though!**_

_**Full Summary**_

_Two years after the terrifying events that occurred in Malibu, Mitchie is now attending Winchester College in Sacramento with long time friends Shane and Nate . Meanwhile, sneaky reporter Renee Skeeter has selling her book and the right to become Mitchie's life experience into a major motion picture. No one believes the murders were in any way connected to Malibu , until more students around the campus are found dead. New suspects?_

_Shane and Nate are brothers!_

_Shane (20) , Justin (20) , Nate , Mitchie , Caitlin , Peggy and Ella (18)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

A typical college dorm room. Industrial strength furniture. There's two of everything. Then the phone rings and stirs a young girl in bed, asleep under a mound of blankets and pillows. The girl starts to rise as the phone is answered. A voice is heard. Brass and sassy.

-Hello... uh-huh... Who is this? Well, we identify ourselves around here. No, you can't. Uh-huh... yeah, right... -The girl rolls out of bed, her hair falls away to reveal her face

It's Mitchie Torres. Two years older has brought a maturity to this beautiful young woman. Her face posses a survivor's edge. Stronger and more determined, she appears to have weathered the storm. **-**I got it. -she stands and moves to Caitlin , roommate and old high school friend Her roommate and friend , she's funny , pretty and full of life. She hands the phone to Mitchie. **-**Knock yourself out.

**-**Hello?-says Mitchie , nobody answers - Hello?

-Hello Mitchie.- a voice spits out of the phone. Deep and haunting. Mitchie doesn't flinch.

**-**Yes?

-What's your favorite scary movie?

-Who is this?

-You tell me.-says the voice .Mitchie grabs a small device hooked to the phone. She takes a look at its display. **-**Johnson , Barry 442-8730. -Silence. - Hot flash, Barry , prank phone calls are a criminal offense prosecuted under penal code 653M... - CLICK! The phone goes dead. **- **Enjoy the movie.- She hangs the phone up, turning to Caitlin.

**-**Time to change numbers again?

-Nah... I think it'll die off. It's opening weekend. Let's see how it goes.- Mitchie grabs her robe and shower bucket as Caitlin channel surfs. Various morning news programs are on their small TV. Snippets are heard

"... The two victims, two teenagers..." The channel switches. A youngman is being interviewed. Attractive, sad. **-**Please, I just wanna be left alone.- His voice stops Mitchie cold. She turns to the television.

**-**He sure gives a lot of interviews for someone who wants to be left alone.- says Caitlin and hits the remote. The man's image disappears as the TV goes off. Caitlin turns, all smiles.

-Don't give me that face Mitchie…

-Pleaseee , can't just one day not be all about _him_?-says Mitchie grabbing her backpack .

-…and his addiction to free advertising and…?

-Caitlin!

-OK! Get your ass in gear. You're late. Don't forget we've got rush at the Deltas tonight. Don't wear anything you don't want trashed. Mitch? Mitch? -Mitchie turns from the television. Momentarily lost. Recovery is immediate. **-**I can't believe I let you talk me into going Greek.-

-Oh , come on it isn't that bad! , just think about the benefits .-

-Is just that…never mind - she stops for a moment and think about one person who would like to be in her place . Mitchie moves to the door and throws it open. A ghost figure leaps at her. She screams but then stops herself. It's just a costume hung from her doorframe. Preset, to scare. Another prank. Mitchie rips it down, turns to Caitlin, throwing the costume at her.

**-**Pumps. Nice handbag. Whaddya think?- Mitchie is surprisingly cool. She exits out the door, leaving Caitlin staring at the Ghost Mask in her hands.

HALLWAY - MORNING - LITTLE LATER

Mitchie steps outside of her dorm. The morning sun shines down as Mitch breathes in, taking in the day just as a thousand news reporters get her .

-Mitchie, did you know the victims?

-Do you think your boyfriend is involved?

-Do you feel responsible for the murders?

-What murders?- she asks . Microphones are shoved in her face as Mitchie is siege upon by journalists and TV cameras. She starts to panic.

**-**Do you think there will be more murders?- Mitchie is mortified. She pushes and shoves but there is no escape. The questions come at her like lightning. She sees a whole in the crowd and goes for it as a reporter, a flashy woman - all hair and teeth, thick sunglasses, moves in her way. **-**Did you kill them last night, Mitch? Has it gotten to you? Have you finally snapped? -Mitchie's eyes flare. Her fist starts to clench when... BAM! Someone beats her to it.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Can I ask 5 reviews till next chapter ? Please , and you will make me happy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rock & Blood 2 : **_

_**Here we go again .**_

* * *

_**A/N : I just updated this cause i'm finally back on track and you asked for that . Hope you liked it though!**_

_**Full Summary**_

_Two years after the terrifying events that occurred in Malibu, Mitchie is now attending Winchester College in Sacramento with long time friends Shane and Nate . Meanwhile, sneaky reporter Renee Skeeter has selling her book and the right to become Mitchie's life experience into a major motion picture. No one believes the murders were in any way connected to Malibu , until more students around the campus are found dead. New suspects?_

_Shane and Nate are brothers!_

_Shane (20) , Justin (20) , Nate , Mitchie , Caitlin , Peggy and Ella (18)_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

A fist flies out from the crowd, connecting with the flashy woman's face. She drops. Mitchie spins around to find Renee Skeeter .Standing, tight-fisted. Their eyes meet. A quick moment. Mitchie is happy to see her. The onslaught continues. Cameras flash, reporters shove. Renee moves in front of the girl, holding the crowd at bay. The reporters begin to throw questions at Renee .

-Quick, get outta here.

-What's going on? -asked the younger girl .

**- **Just go. l'll find you later- says the reporter . Mitchie wastes no time. She takes off, running around the side of the building. She stops, takes a breath, but the reporters are on her tail. She looks up to see a small campus security vehicle moving towards her. It slows down.

-Get on, Mitch .- the girl goes for it as two hands reach out to help her. One smooth move and MItchie is in the arms of her dead best friend's brother : Jack Tyler .

She looks at him. Her face a book of questions.

-What's going on, Jack? -he smiles at her. A safe, warm smile. His face as cute as ever.

-It'll be alright.

The security cart trots along, passing students coming and going. Dressed smartly in a campus security outfit, Jack maneuvers the cart across the campus grounds. Mitchie rides beside him, horrified as she listens to him. **-**Three hundred people watched? Nobody did anything?

-They thought it was a publicity stunt.

-Oh my God. Is happening again?

-We are not sure . It was carefully planned. Earlier in the day the victims received anonymous passes to the movie.

-I knew this would happen. That fucking publicity , movie ...camp - she says thinking hard .

The cart comes to a stop in front of a building.

-What about camp? You didn't come back , did you? -Jack asked stunned .

-What? Do you really think I could come back…they should have closed that ´place that summer anyway -

-Fucking Brown , he's just seeing money . -Jack ended and looked at Mitchie , her eyes are glossy , she never talks about camp .

-As of now, they don't see any relation. But they're checking it out. The state, Special Task Force, FBI - they're all here. They'll find the responsible one.

-Or ones …

-Mitchie , look at me , they don't know that .

-Yeah, right.

-Look, Mitch, why don't you take off? Disappear for a few days. I'll come with you.

-No! I will not crawl under a rock. This is a fucked-up world and people kill people all the time. I'll just get used to it.- Jack steps down off the security cart and helps Mitch off.

**-**Nothing will happen to you. I promise. -Mitch's tough demeanor is cracking. She takes a deep breath.

-That's why I'm here, right? We take care of each other. C'mon, I'll walk you to class. -he starts off .

-You go, it's all stairs, I can take it from here.

-Don't worry...

-Jack , I won't deny I'm not scare , I can't lie anymore…it feels like deadly summer all over again .

Jack smiles briefly -More than my sister kicking your ass at that bloody camp?…Just in case...

-No. This is nothing, Jack. I'll be okay. Go back to work and let me get back to my semi fake happy existence. -Mitchie reaches up and gives her pseudo-brother a kiss, then takes off for the building. Jack watches until she disappears inside, then limps back to his security cart.

* * *

**PARKING LOT - MINUTES LATER **

A newsvan pulls up and parks next to a trough of other newsvans and reporters. Some are doing live remotes, others ready themselves for the next onslaught. Renee gets out of the newsvan, her cellular affixed to her ear.

-I don't know... no one's talking. What's the studio's position? Never happen. They'd be stupid to pull the movie. With all this free press - they're gonna have huge numbers this weekend. It'll break box office records. Of course I have bumps.- Renee's cameramen can be seen behind her, in the van fussing with equipment.

**-**I need two minutes at six o'clock. I wanna do a piece on the slain kids - no sympathy shit - let's stick with the movie angle. I wanna pull a clip from an old film…- she turns to her cameraman, snapping her fingers.

-Hey, what was the name of that movie? The guy looks up at her. It's Nate. Two years older more charming and he has definitely grow up , Renee finds herself checking out the ex band boy .

-What movie? -he asks approaching her .

-The one that you were so obsessed about it , kiddo - she says making emphasis on the last words , she licks her lips .Nate laughs cutely .

-Psycho? -he offers .

Renee is on the phone : -Psycho , found it! - She hangs up, turning to Nate .

-So , long time no see…your name was Mike , Matt?

Nate rolls eye - Actually is Nate , for being a reporter you pretty much suck at remembering things , don't you? -

-The last thing I remember you were my biggest fan…right Nathaniel? - she flirts back and is so obvious , he looks at her toned legs , he's 18 nothing can stop him from…

-What can I say? I was 16! No taste in shows at all…- he ends and she mouths a fuck you .

-How was band camp this summer? Oh no! better what about your rockstar brother? -she asks with no remorse .

-Like I would tell you…

-I have a question for you Nate Grey - she says playing with the microphone , he stares at her long perfectly painted nails .

Nate looks around , students still walking . -Mmh -

-Pressure's on. You ready for this?

Her phone rang and she puts a finger on the boys' lips to make him wait . She hangs up and the boy is no longer there .

-Ready for what Renee? -he finally says and disappears .

From the hallway Mitchie has just seen them in utterly shock .

* * *

**_Like where this is going? Another update at 12 reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

Rock & Blood 2 :

_**Here we go again .**_

* * *

_**A/N : finally the sequel , I'm so sorry for being so late . Hope you liked it though!**_

_**Full Summary**_

_Two years after the terrifying events that occurred in Malibu, Mitchie is now attending Winchester College in Sacramento with long time friends Shane and Nate . Meanwhile, sneaky reporter Renee Skeeter has selling her book and the right to become Mitchie's life experience into a major motion picture. No one believes the murders were in any way connected to Malibu , until more students around the campus are found dead. New suspects?_

_Shane and Nate are brothers!_

_Shane (20) , Justin (20) , Nate , Mitchie , Caitlin , Peggy and Ella (18)_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**SCHOOL OF FILM - LATER **

Mitchie moves down a hallway. Not your typical school building. Through open doorways, film equipment is glimpsed. Editing bays and the like. She's in the Film Department. She comes upon an open door and peers in. A large room, a class is in progress. She slips in quietly. Mitchie takes a seat at the back of the room. A hundred of film students sit around on torn couches heavy in discussion. Mitchie goes unnoticed as she watches a whirlwind debate.

-Sequels are too handicapped. By definition alone, they're inferior films-says one of the students . Caitlin sits on a couch next to Justin Russo , 20's, athletic and cool .

**-**That's Bullshit . Many sequels have surpassed their original.

-Name one.

-ALIENS Far better than the original.-

-Hard point .-says Justin .

-Life's hard… -The conversation overlaps, everyone arguing... making their point about different movies . As the teacher , a young artsy type, speaks up. **- **How about THE GODFATHER PART II? Ooooohhh. The whole room goes worship silent. All in agreement. **-**The almighty exception. Name another. -says the previous student .

A young man , handsome and smooth, jumps into the conversation. He's Shane Grey , ex rockstar , survivor of life .

-EMPIRE STRIKES BACK. Smarter story. Improved effects.- he says a drops his rucksack dramatically , some of the girls in the room try to fix their hair , Justin sighs , and Caitlin rolls eyes .

From the back of the room, Mitchie watches him. Fixated.

-I liked JEDI but I'm pretty sure that's the only movie you have seen in your entire life Grey- she mocks at him .

-Gotta admit Geller he has a selling point right there - added Justin sizing up with Shane of course .

-I got. I got it. FRIDAY THE 13TH .

-Case in point. The entire horror genre was destroyed by sequels.-says the previous student . **-**Really? And why do you think that is?- asks the teacher .

-Simple it's all about the money and zero quality.

-It's more than that. Horror films are only as good as their villains. How can Freddie and Jason possibly be scary after they've been diluted through five or six sequels.-says Shane .

_-So if you people would have a chance to make a sequel of the most horrible experience in your life . What would you do differently?__and remember it cannot "suck"- _says the teacher.

Some of the students think hard about this question , Caitlin looks at her best friend , she's lost in thoughts and Shane just looks everywhere but someone's eyes .

The class stews on this. Finally Shane turns, spotting Mitchie in the back of the room. She gives a half wave. He starts for her, excusing himself.

-The point is - I made my point. Sequels suck.

* * *

**CORRIDOR **

Shane and Mitchie move out into the hallway. Shane throws his arms around her protectively.

-How are you? You weren't in class. I called as soon as I heard...

**- **I skipped. Too many "That's her" looks.

**-**I'm sorry, baby. What can I do'?

-First of all don't call me baby here -she drops his arm off her** -…**Don't ask what you can do -

He looks at her with bedroom eyes.

-I can do that. And I can also do this.- He moves on her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her passionately. She breaks away, laughing.

-Shane! No PDA.- But it's a failed objection. He kisses her again and they're soon devouring each other like two people in love. Right in the middle of the hallway.

**STUDENT UNION - LATE AFTERNOON **

The place is a circus. The front steps of the student center have been roped off to form a platform. A podium and mike have been placed center. Crowds have gathered for the press conference that is being held by the university. Reporters and cameras have been roped off to

the side. On stage, Dean Fisher a sharp looking woman in her forties is talking to spectators.

**-** ... and we feel this unfortunate isolated tragedy in no way reflects upon our fine school and we should trust that the authorities and FBI are acting quickly to bring us answers... -

Beside her stand uniformed COPS, the local SHERIFF, FBI AGENTS. She continues on...

Renee walks through the crowd, listening to the Dean.

-Renee? Can I have a second? - Renee spins around to find Denise Stevens , the flashy reporter who she decked earlier, standing in front of her.

**-**Look, I'm sorry about the face.

-Job hazard. Denise Stevens, stringer - NEWSWEEK. Answer a few questions? **- **

-Fair enough. **-**

**-**What are you doing here? I thought you had retired from field reporting?- The woman has immediately put Renee on the defensive. Other reporters have taken notice. Suddenly, cameras are on her . **-**Well, you know I'm dear to the subject matter.

-And much richer as a result.

-Do I know you? You look familiar.

-I took your vulture seminar at Berkeley last year.

**-**Good for you.- in seconds the vultures are upon her as Renee Skeeter is besieged by reporters . The questions spew forth. "Why are you here?" "Is this the work of a copycat killer?" "Have you talked to Shane and Mitchie ?" etc.

-Guys, you're missing the show.- and with that Renee wanders off into the crowd.

On stage the local sheriff **a **guy in his 50's is fielding questions.

-No, we have no evidence of a serial killer. We think the killer acted deliberately and not at random... **-**

Students and concerned faculty stand. Among them are Shane, Mitchie , Caitlin and Justin . Next to them stand is Barry, 20's, black, sensible and friendly. A very intelligent face.

-Shit , they are doing it again? He's talking but he's not saying anything.

-Sounds like they don't know anything.-added Barry .

-Do you think they'll cancel Hell Week?- ask Caitlin concerned .

-You're getting nailed - you're not getting out of it. - says Justin .

From across the way, two pretty well known girls approach them , Peggy and a clueless Ella stand there like they really cared about the situation , they probably don't know everything .. All looks and attitude. Their eyes are on Mitchie who they haven't talked since the accident on high school as they huddle in a conspiratory stance.

-Have they questioned you yet, Mitch?- asks Barry .

-This has nothing to do with me, Barry. There's an estimated 270 serial killers currently active in the US at any given time. I can't control that. Who's hungry? - she says as she share a glance with Shane .

**- **I have rehearsal.- says Caitlin .

-I have to watch rehearsal.- says Justin and Caitlin kicks him. Barry moves to Mitch.

-I gotta hit the library. Anatomy. Some of us have real majors. You gonna be okay, Mitch?

**-**You're not allowed to ask that.

-I'll stop by the Deltas tonight.

-Thanks, Barry.- Barry smiles, heading out as the two girls, Peggy and Ella saunter over.

**-**Hello, pledges. Enjoying yourselves? - Instantly, Caitlin stands at attention. MItchie joins begrudgingly.

-Yes, sister Peggy. Very much so. Thank you for asking.

-Good. We need your help, pledges. Are you familiar with the Deltas TP fundraiser?- asks Ella . The pledges shake their heads. Suspicious. Peggy withdraws two rolls of toilet paper from her book bag and passes them out.

-In our efforts to raise money for our favorite cause...

-... this week's TKE kegger...

**- **No ask that you sell individual squares of toilet paper for a mere nickel a piece.

-We've set you each at a five dollar quota.

-Come on, guys. Uncool.- says Justin .

-Am I getting fraternity interference, Justin?-asks Peggy .

**-**It's okay. I can peddle toilet paper.- says Mitchie .

**-**Mitchie, you don't have to.- added Shane . The girl takes her toilet paper.

-No special treatment. I can do this. C'mon Caitlin.- She throws Shane a comforting glance. She's okay with this. She heads off with Caitlin.

Shane watches and ask out of his trance . **-**How do you put up with this Greek shit?

-Hey, it's cool. Caitlin's into it, I'm into Caitlin…-says Justin smirking .

-You are unstoppable dude -says Shane .

* * *

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Please review…next chapter more Nate and probably will at 18 reviews .**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rock & Blood 2 : **_

_**Here we go again .**_

* * *

_**A/N : finally the sequel , I'm so sorry for being so late . Hope you liked it though!**_

_Shane and Nate are brothers!_

_Shane (20) , Justin (20) , Nate , Mitchie , Caitlin , Peggy and Ella (18)_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Renee moves through the crowd as the press conference/rally continues. She runs dead smack into...Jack Tyler .Their eyes meet. A long moment. The silence between them is revealing.

-Hello, Jack.

-Miss Skeeter.

-I've been trying to reach you but you haven't returned...

-I'm on crowd patrol, Miss Skeeter , excuse me.- He tips his hat curtly, then starts off. She stops him.

-The name's Renee, remember'? -He turns on her. His eyes on fire.

-Yes, Miss Skeeter, your name is embedded clearly between my ears.-

-I see you read the book.

-Yes, I do retain reading skills.

**- **And an explanation is, of course, out of the question.

-Page 32. "Deputy Jack filled the room with his dim-witted Barney Fifish presence." I think you've explained yourself.

-Oh Jack, I'm sorry.

-No, what you are is a money hungry, fame- seeking liar and - forgive me for saying - mediocre writer who has a cold storage shed where her heart should be.-

This stings Renee. **-**You have every right to be upset.-

-How do you know my dim-witted inexperience isn't merely a subtle form of manipulation used to lower people's expectations thereby enhancing my ability to effectively maneuver within any given situation?- Renee is at a loss.

-I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry.

-No, I'm the one who's sorry. I misjudged you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some oozing to do.- Jack turns and limps away, leaving the flashy reporter staring after him. Her face smashed fiat.

On stage** t**he sheriff continues fielding questions from reporters. **-**No, there has been no evidence that more than one killer is responsible...

Mitchie and Caitlin have split up. They move through the crowd selling toilet paper. Several students make their purchase. Mitchie pockets her change, looks up to see the reporter from hell Renee , standing alone. She goes to her.

-Hello, Renee.

-Mitchie . Hello. How are you?

-I'm okay. _People_ magazine won't stop calling but other than that…-

-I'm sorry.

-Yeah, well... you are the definition of mixed emotions. I really should hate you... I see your movie's getting good reviews.

-It seems to be causing a stir. What's with the toilet paper?

-It's hell week. I'm pledging the Deltas.

-It's good to see you involved.

-My morn was a Delta

People have begun to notice the two of them talking. Reporters and spectators have slowly circled them. Renee looks around. She spots Nate, who appears behind Mitchie, with his camera. Renee gives him the nod. He throws the camera up, hits the light. Mitchie spins around, surprised to see him.

**-**Nate? What are you doing here? - But then she sees someone else, standing off to the side. A man she recognizes immediately. He looks at; her, his face sullen, broken. Mitchie loses her breath. Her mother's killer .

-Michael... -He moves to her.

-Hello, Mitchie. -Renee motions to Nate. He maneuvers, getting the two of them in frame. A long moment, Mitchie just stares at him. Completely off guard. She looks to Nate who aims the camera directly at her... filming her.

-What are you doing? -She turns back to Renee, staring holes through her, realizing she's been set up. She looks back to Michael. She doesn't know what to say. She turns back to the reporter. Eyes aflame.

-You BITCH!- the younger girl storms off, disappearing in the crowd. Michael turns to Renee. His face pained. **-**This was a mistake. I shouldn't be here.- He takes off, pushing through the crowd. Nate stops filming. -**C**an you say backfire?

-Did you get it?

-Yeah, I got it…but - Nate is clearly not happy about his part in this. It's in his voice.

**-**You need to check your conscience at the door. We're not here to be loved.-

Nate's face reveals otherwise.

**AT THE PODIUM **

The sheriff continues. **-**No, we don't anticipate another murder but we are taking every precaution possible...

At the same time Mitchie's phone vibrates from her pocket , she takes it and read a new message .

_I'm sorry ._

_Nate ._

She doesn't know what to think .

* * *

_**Please please review and you will make me happy!**_


End file.
